Sickness can bring memories
by cookie505
Summary: Temari falls ill and has now one by her side.kankuro comes to tend to his sick sister.please read and review i suck at summaries!


i love the sand siblings!and this will be a sad fanfic but a sweet onethis takes place in part two.and this is NOT a couple story it is simplely a sweet brother and sister story NOT A PAIRING.enjoy!and this was inspired by "alone with the flame"

disclaimer-roses are red violets are blue i don't own naruto and neither do you

**My Sandrose**

Temari was 18 years old.She was alone and slowly dieing.She caught a diases that could not be cured.She cought it after Sunigakure had a small war with the sound village.The sand won but alot got suni's people got sick.The sound had thrown diesed bodys at suni and the bodys had a diese that not even Tsunade could find a cure.Temari was coughing up blood and her apatite was gone.She was pale and then and her eyes were still beutiful but were almost life-less and her mouth was dry and had blood stains.She was in bed for almost a month.She was waiting and waiting for someone but who?not even Temari could answer that.Kankuro was of in konaha for a mission and Gaara was...god knows where.

One day she was looking out the window from her bed.She then saw a black tall figure walking._is that gaara?gaara!you came to see me!_She then realised that the figure was too tall to be gaara.She then saw the figure aproch the door.She then heard a door open then shut.She was getting a little frightend.She then heard the person opening her bed room door.

"hey Temari.How are you feeling?"said kankuro as he apporched her bedside."oh kankuro its just you.I got a little scared for a second."sighed Temari."I brought you something to eat.Its your favorite,suger coated dumblings."Kankuro said as he pulled out a small clear bag.Temari looked at the dumplings and then smiled at Kankuro."I'm sorry kankuro.I'm not that hungrey right now."Kankuro then placed the dumplings on the night stand and knelt down by Temari."so what have you heard about Gaara?"Kankuro then looked at the ground.He didn't know how to respond."oh gaaras ok he...he said he might come visit you soon."

Temaris eyes then lighted up and a smile came across her face.Temari then sprang up yelling."yey yey!gaara's coming!oh no i must freash up wheres my brush!?oh my hairs a mess!"Temari then got tired and started to cough again and colapesd back onto the bed."Temari please stay in bed.You look fine."

Temari looked up at kankuro."Kankuro could you get me my comb and mirror?"Kankuro sighed got up and went to her dresser and took her tiny mirror and comb.He handed it to her,she started to comb but she was to weak."here lean on me."Kankuro held temari up and then he sat on the bed and leaned his back on the back board and let Temaris back rest on his chest."oh i almost forgot that ino girl sent you a flower.so you can get well and to make up for that tiny cat fight yall got into."Temari giggled alittle bit as she un tied her hair."hmm figures."Kankuro grabed her brush from her lap."do you trust me to brush your hair?"

"yeah right moron you might rip it out."

"i brushed it when we were little."

"yes thats true.i remeber that.Thats when i got my four pony tail style.cause my hair was so short that you couldn't put it in a straight pony tail so you put it in four sepread pony tails.man i ringed your ass out for that."

Kankuro then started to brush very lightly.When Kankuro and Temari were little their father was never around so they had to take care of each other.Temari would brush kankuros hair and wash his face (he hated when she licked her thumb and then smuged it on him)and in when they were 4 and 5 temari would bump her head with the hair brush so kankuro would brush it for her and then tie it up in four pony tails.Even when she was seven and already could do it herself,she still liked it when kankuro would do it.

"remeber i would say that you could become a profesional hair stylest."Temari giggled out.

"yeah right like dad would ever let me."

Temari then started to giggle even more.It was nice to see temari laugh.Then Temari started to cough a little blood."are you ok?"

"yeah its nothing.Kankuro."

"hmm."

"i'm gonna die aren't i?"

"no don't say that.you will get better i promise."

"gaaras dead ain't he?"

Kankuro then stoped and saw his nee-san with a little tear in her eye."yeah."

"i knew it.its a sister thing and your not a good lier."

Gaara had killed himself for sunigakure.His demon was on a killing spree and needed to be stoped.So gaara killed him self in order for the demon to die.

"well i can't cry anymore.i'll get sick.a person only has so many tears to shed."

"yeah."Kankuro put the brush aside and pulled her hair up in her normal four pony tails.He then wraped his arms around his sisters neck and put his chin on top of her head."you still have me Temari-san.I will never leave you cause your my big sister.and i love you."

Temaris heart must have skiped a beat.To hear her brother say that made her so happy.She wanted to give him the bigest hug but she was to weak so she just lightly huged his arm."i love you to kankuro."

Kankuro then kissed the top of her head.Then they talked for hours and hours.Temari had been in bed for about a month and was finally talking.Then Temari yawned and Kankuro layed her gentaly on the bed."i am gonna go to sleep ok?"

"ok and don't worry i am not leaving i'll stay with you untill you get better.ok."

"ok."

Kankuro got up and turned at his sister and stared at her sleeping face.Temari was a strong and sometimes crazy woman.But when she sleeps she looks so innocent.He then turned off the light and unpacked his stuff.He was gonna keep his promise and never leave Temari untill she gets well.

_a year later_

Temari had died a painfull and horrible death...

just kiding!She got better.Tsnade finally after sleepless nights and long days found a cure.She then traveled to The sand village and treated the sick people.Kankuro was there the whole time for temari.He never left her side.Temari has been going on missions and everything.She will never forget the time that she and kankuro shared that day.And Kankuro lives with temari so they can help each other out with stuff they just have one proplem...boys! ugh brothers...

FIN

thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
